The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems and software, and more particularly to techniques for authorization policy customization and authorization policy lockdown.
Cloud-based enterprise technologies enable companies to access and use various different enterprise-level applications without requiring a significant on-site infrastructure. Instead, these enterprise-level applications can be accessed as cloud services, from typical client devices such as desktop, laptop, and mobile devices. This allows many different sized companies to use these applications, beyond those companies that can support large on-premise infrastructure. Standard cloud services from a cloud services provider can be customized to meet the particular needs of a given enterprise. However, these customer-specific customizations can lead to complications when cloud services are upgraded, or otherwise modified, by the cloud services provider.
Currently, application upgrade procedures for on-premise, on-demand, or cloud-based are performed manually to account for individual authorization policy customizations made for each customer. This adds significant complexity to the upgrade process, and leads to longer down times.